warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Derkallen
I like the Derkallen. Very original idea for a race of 40k aliens. More Xenos scum that must be purged the better. :).Cal XD 19:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I am glad that you like them so far. I am working hard for this to be a proper new faction. Trust me, what you have read is just the beggining. The Derkallen have quite a few interesting attributes that are gonna make them something special. Supahbadmarine 19:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Great idea very original . Seem's like more compitation or customors hahahaahahahhahahhaha! Imposter101 20:34, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Glad you like my idea. There is more to come. Supahbadmarine 02:18, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Editing I'm really liking these guys. The concept of the Palash is brilliant. I was also wondering, given how amazing the article is, whether or not I could correct all of the spelling, punctuation and grammar mistakes in order to enhance the article. A Shadow Before the Dawn 15:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) If it is just that then feel free. Grammar has sometimes been a weak point of mine. Supahbadmarine 16:08, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the permission Supahbadmarine. A Shadow Before the Dawn 16:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) No thank you. You cleaning up the article will improve it greatly and I think this article might become my crowning achievement on this site. Supahbadmarine 16:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I've mostly done it, so I may need to check it again (since it usually takes me 2-3 times of editing a passage before I get all of them :) ). A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. The help with this article is appreciated. Supahbadmarine 18:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Your most welcome, I'm more than happy to help on a well thought out article. A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I can tidy up your latest contribution if you like. A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure, feel free and thank you for your help. Supahbadmarine 21:32, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I've tidied up the Breeds. I'll edit the Palash section and the Society sections at a later date. A Shadow Before the Dawn 22:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Fine by me. I am just grateful that there is someone who is willing to help me out on this. Supahbadmarine 22:55, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Time to edit the Palash as I said I would. I'll try and do the Society bit tomorrow for you. A Shadow Before the Dawn 20:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Tidy up complete. A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:50, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Technology I think, because the Derkallen's tech is reliant on Psychic interface, that one of the very few weaknesses that the Derkallen have would be that Theta+ level Psykers from other races are able to utilise (and manipulate) Derkallen tech and that Gamma+ Psykers would be able to overload most Derkallen Technology (even ships). I feel that this would be a reasonable weakness to have, given how biologicaly superior Derkallen are to other races. A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Very astute. That is precisely the case. any psyker can use Derkallen tech with a psychic interface. A strong Psyker can overload them. though it is important to know that these interfaces have a minimum distance before you can hijack, also with important systems the Derkallen can turn off the interface and work it manually. Supahbadmarine 18:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Good, good. And on an unreleated note, would you like me do draw some Derkallen artwork for you (if you post a rough idea of how you want them to look). A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Give it a shot. It will be interesting to see how someone interprets my discription. Supahbadmarine 22:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) As I had some free time I decided to keep my word and edit the page. As far as I know, I've checked everything on the page and it should be (mostly) gramaticly correct and spellchecked. A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and on a side note, damn when you work you really hit the ground running. Supahbadmarine 21:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, But Is it alight to Make A Quote concerning your Darkallen,? it would be something like this: It may change but This is more or less what I was thinking. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:08, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Go ahead. Supahbadmarine 20:11, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Cheers man. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I thought I should mention that the Derkallen, Vralgazi and Mutacrat are ment to be factions on a similar level to the canon armies. As such if anybody would like to include them in their work then they can feel free. Supahbadmarine 20:22, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow. I like it. Necronlord707 17:57, March 9, 2011 (UTC) For some reason the Derkallen remind me of the Masassi. Regards, TardirProductions 18:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Masassi? Supahbadmarine 18:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) A breed of Ancient Sith Warriors native to Korriban, Ziost and Yavin 4. They are from Star Wars. Regards, TardirProductions 18:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I see. I knew I had heard of hem somewhere, but i just could not remember they were from Star Wars. How do the Derkallen remind you of the Massassi? Supahbadmarine 18:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC) IDK actually. And BTW is it still allowed to have a Chapter to be the successor of a Loyalist and Traitor legion? Regards, TardirProductions 18:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure to be honest. Supahbadmarine 18:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Then i will just keep it a Theory. Regards, TardirProductions 19:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Neat additions to the Notable Covens part. The Moon Shadow Coven seems interesting and your bit on the Soul Crusher Coven was a lot better than my attempt. Can I fix my additions a little to make them more grammaticaly correct and add another Coven to it? Also, can I add a conflict which would be between a faction of Syrath's Warriors and the Fear Killer Coven? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 17:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure on all counts. Supahbadmarine 17:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D Thanks Supah. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 17:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome.:) Supahbadmarine 17:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) A pretty good battle. there is just one thing. The Derkallen almost never colonize planets. Derkallen worlds are only colonised due to extreme necessity. Furthermore they avoid colonizing planets that have been located and identified by another faction. This is because they try to keep their worlds hidden. When they attack a planet they generally kill everybody, take what they need and be on their way. Supahbadmarine 23:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Even if it is of strategic value and they make sure to slaughter all witnesses? I suppose I could change it from being a colonisation to just a standard raid. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Biology 'Perfect Homeostasis' is impossible: kinetic energy does not come from nowhere: any organism that moves expends energy, which must be replenished from some source. 15:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) The Derkallen have a unique system of internal organs. This system metabolizes the chemicals and bio chemicals in unique ways. All products and bi-products are used, and then reused in a complicated system, recycling everything in the body. Supahbadmarine 15:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Also, while I believe that it is a magical thing when Science-Fiction and Science Fact match up, they do not have to. Why, Because it is Science-Fiction. With the key word here being Fiction. So it might be best for you to suspend disbelief. The Concept of perfect Homeostasis is hardly the most severe breach of scientific knowledge on this site, or in the series in general. Supahbadmarine 15:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice to see that your adding new stuff Supah. I think this article is nearing completion. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I should hope so. After this I have to make articles for the Derkallen characters, and Covens. Feel free to make your own by the way. I had originally intended the Derkallen to be a faction for the whole site anyway. Supahbadmarine 23:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Good, good. On a similar note: *I have added a link to the Derkallen on the Rixari page. At this time they are only referred to as unknown species, but that should lay the foundations for any future encounters between the two races (as we previously discussed). *Could I please edit all of the additions I have made to this articles: the covens I invented and the conflict between the Warriors of Syrath and the Derkallen? *Could I also add a small bit to the notable conflicts about the Derkallen's attack on one of the Rixari planets (during the forging of the Rixari Empire)? *I'd be more than happy to make an article about either a notable Derkallen or Coven (but I'll save starting a page until after I've finished the Rixari, which should be soon after I've finished the AIW article which is linke to them). *Also, feel free to use the Accelerated Ionisation Weapons in any of your Xenos articles. Like my previous RAWs, I'm more than happy for people to use these weapons in their articles. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 00:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) *I noticed that you added them even before you added the link, thanks. *Yes on both counts. *Awesome, I can't wait to see what you come up with. *I might take you up on that offer. Maybe I will have the Mutacrat use your Accelerated Ionization weapons. *Supahbadmarine 00:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Nope, I agree as well. Sorry Supah... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Image Wow! Not bad Necrus. The only things are that the horns should be a little bigger, and go in pairs from front to back, the Carapace should be a very dark color, and as far as the eyes think Protoss. Aside from that good job! I am your master! At your service. 14:56, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Permission alright, 2 details one i would like to use one of the bereft hybrids to create a charecter, i need a xeno in the Schola chaotica but i want a from site xeno and you sparked a brilliant idea. second if i may i would like to attempt to write a battle of the derkallen against my Schola Chaotica i need a cataclism event to wipeout my cult for a time and they seem like the prefect canadates. TY for consideration Plaguenumber3 (talk) 09:31, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok i just realized something that may or may not have bearing on my permission. i dated the attack to happen before the end of M39 and the first major military action by the Derkallen happens at the end of M41. while i do not plan for this to be a extremely large campaign the dating might be a issue with some of the covens i had chosen to participate. key example is the vanishing star with their eldar hybrid leader leader. don't want to break your continuity in any way so just putting up a quick check. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 08:33, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Is the date of terrible importance to your campaign? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 10:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) i have some date constraints, i could weasel around them but it'll leave a gap i'll have to refill, not that i mind doing that it's just a minor plotpoint i'll need to rethink. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 12:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC)